


Hinges of Destiny

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have recognized the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinges of Destiny

_Choices are the hinges of destiny._ \- Attributed to both Edwin Markham and Pythagoras

 

Dean fought back a groan as he woke up. He kept his eyes closed as he carefully tested the ropes around his wrists. Silently, he swore when he realized he could barely move them. Not that he was surprised.

He’d taught Sam how to tie the knots himself when they were kids.

Damn it, how could he have not seen that Sam was possessed? How had he missed the signs?

He sucked in a breath through his nose. None of that mattered. What mattered was that by missing the signs, the demon possessing Sam had gotten the drop on him and now he was tied to a chair, gagged. 

He didn’t even want to think of what might have been done to Buffy.

“I know you’re awake, Dean.” A foot knocked against his chair, moving him slightly. “So you might as well open your eyes. Wouldn’t want to miss all the excitement now, would you?”

Dean opened his eyes and had to fight not to jerk at the sight of his brother staring at him with black eyes.

Sam’s mouth twisted into a smirk. “Oh, I’m sorry, does that bother you?” Instead of waiting for a reply, Sam shifted to the side and Dean felt his stomach clench at the sight of Buffy also tied to a chair. She was unconscious and Dean could easily guess why she hadn’t been gagged. His eyes moved lower and noted the devil’s trap beneath her. “It’s certainly convenient that the Slayer’s power comes from a demon essence, don’t you think?”

The implications of that one question were not lost on Dean. Buffy wouldn’t be able to break out of the ropes holding her because she’d be powerless in the devil’s trap. No Slayer strength, speed...no Slayer healing.

Fuck.

The look on Sam’s face said he knew exactly what Dean was thinking and was pretty damn happy.

“You may not be the brightest crayon in the box, Dean, but you still catch on pretty quick.” Sam walked around Dean, moving to circle the devil’s trap. “I’ve got to thank you for this one.” Sam stared at her for a moment. “I knew as soon as I saw her that I wasn’t going to just kill you.” He smiled. “I know your weakness, Dean. It’s the people you care about and she’s one of them.” He turned and crossed his arms. “Can’t say that I blame you either. There may be a bit of demon in there but it’s not enough to really taint her. I saw it as soon as she walked into the room. Her soul’s so bright, it’s almost blinding. Want to know why?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, wishing he could actually talk around the damn gag. 

“It’s just a little something about her, really. Something quintessential.” Sam gestured towards her. “Comes from that little stint in Heaven.” He grinned at the look of shock that briefly appeared in Dean’s eyes. “Yeah, I didn’t think you knew about it. Sam didn’t either.”

“And I’ve got to say that for a Slayer, Buffy’s very trusting. Or maybe it’s just that she never expected your precious Sammy to drug her. Never saw the needle coming.”

Dean tensed and twisted his wrists, trying to loosen them. He was just glad that his hands hadn’t been tied in a way that would completely restrict his movement. The fact that he could move his hands at all told him that somewhere in there, Sam was fighting.

The sound of Buffy shifting brought him out of his thoughts and he fixed his eyes on her. Sam slowly smiled.

“Oh, good, she’s waking up.” He glanced at the floor and Dean wondered how the hell he thought he could even do anything with the devil’s trap on the floor. He wouldn’t be able to walk directly up to Buffy. “And as for this, I’ll just have to get a little creative.” He picked up a long piece of metal that had Dean twisting his wrists again, ignoring the way the rope dug into his skin. 

“Let’s have a little fun.”

~*~*~

Dean could feel the sting of the rope as it cut into his skin and he ignored it as he twisted his wrist further. He could feel the blood trickling down his hands and onto the floor and could only be grateful that Sam hadn’t noticed it yet or he and Buffy would be screwed.

Buffy looked like she was fighting not to get sick. Dean wouldn’t have blamed her. Sam had used the first piece of metal to start out slow, cutting her just deep enough to draw blood. He’d then begun to dig a bit deeper before moving on to stabbing her with it. He’d started a fire in one of the barrels in the old warehouse where he was and used that to heat up another piece of metal before holding it against the skin of her leg.

Her head fell forward slightly and Sam shook his head, reaching out with the reheated metal and pressing it against her upper arm. She jerked, crying out and trying to back away from the metal. Dean clenched his jaw at the sound and at the sound of Sam laughing in a low voice. His eyes ticked to the side where he could see the weapons he’d had on him sitting in a pile—including the Colt.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to see that Buffy had lifted her head enough to look at him. He nodded at her and he watched as she visibly pulled herself together.

“That’s almost disgustingly sweet the way you two try to keep each other going.”

“Who’s trying, Jolly Green?” Buffy tilted her head. “Or should I call you Grumpy Black?”

“Clever.”

“Cranky Black?” The small smirk on her face disappeared when Sam shoved the hot metal through her upper thigh. He tilted his head as she let out a startled scream.

“I wonder how deep the burn would go if I left that there.” He turned to where Dean had leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Dean let his eyes say everything he needed to say and his hands clenched into fists when Sam just laughed and turned back to Buffy, reaching out and pushing the metal deeper into her leg. Dean watched as Buffy grit her teeth, a few tears escaping as she held back another scream.

If Dean never heard her scream again, he’d be perfectly happy with that.

“Oh, please, feel free to scream. It makes it so much more satisfying and I’m pretty sure Sam’s doing some damage to himself trying to escape.” He glanced at Dean. “Bet you never knew your brother was a screamer.”

_You son of a bitch._

With an amused smirk, Sam turned back to Buffy and Dean took a deep breath, doing his best to focus on getting his hands free. He was close, he could feel how much the ropes had loosened already, he just had to twist his hands a little bit more.

Silently, he yanked his hands free, wincing as the rope tore at his skin. He rolled his wrists a few times and then reached up and undid the gag, opening and closing his mouth a few times before slowly standing. He quickly moved to his weapons and picked up the Colt, turning and aiming it at Sam, cocking it.

The sound caused Sam to yank the rod of metal out of Buffy’s shoulder and turn towards Dean.

“Well, look who managed to get out.” He glanced down at the Colt and smirked. “You really think you’re going to use that? You kill me, you kill Sam. Or you could stand there and watch me kill your precious little girlfriend in order to save your brother. Looks like you’ve got a choice to make.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched up. “You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” he asked. “But I don’t need to kill Sam to kill you.”

He watched the knowledge come into Sam’s eyes and watched as Buffy straightened, pulling back from Sam and the metal that was aimed at her chest. Sam’s eyes flashed and he shoved the metal forward.

Dean didn’t hesitate as he pulled the trigger.

Sam fell backwards and Dean watched as the sparks seemed to crackle over Sam’s skin before the telltale black smoke poured out of his mouth before disappearing completely. Seeing that, Dean spun back towards the devil’s trap and scuffed his shoe over the lines, breaking the mark. He moved forward, crouching behind Buffy and quickly untying her.

Buffy groaned as she brought her arms forward, hissing as the movement pulled at her wounds. “Shit,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

“Can you stand?” Dean asked, not bothering to ask if she was okay. That’d be a stupid question when it was obvious that she wasn’t. Carefully, he helped her straighten, wincing in sympathy when he saw the pain cross her face as she settled her weight on her injured leg.

“Stand, yes. Walk, well, it’ll be interesting.” She didn’t say anything else as they began to move forward and out of the devil’s trap. She let out a breath when Sam groaned and reached up to clasp a hand over the bullet wound in his shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” he asked. Dean and Buffy looked at each other before turning back to him.

“We’ll tell you later, Sammy,” Dean said. He stepped away from Buffy, reaching a hand down to help Sam up. 

Sam stared at them both before focusing on Buffy. “You going to be okay?”

Buffy stared at him for a moment and then smiled slightly, nodding. “Yeah, Sam. Don’t worry about it.”

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to support her as they all walked out of the warehouse and towards the Impala.

Glancing between Sam and Buffy, Dean realized that the demon had been partially right earlier. It had just been wrong in what it had thought he’d do.

Dean had made his choice about Sam and Buffy.

He’d be damned if he lived without either one of them.


End file.
